8beatstoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Glossary
This page serves as a glossary of some important terms which some players (especially those new to the genre) may not know. Note that while the wiki is still having its initial information added there's likely to be dead links on this page. Eventually this content should be added and the links will start working. ; Attribute/Type : Each card and song in the game has a specified type, which matches the colour of the card ( /pink, /blue, or /yellow). Cards matching the type of a song receive a boost in strength when playing. Additionally, leader effects only affect cards of the same type. ; Cards : Cards are used to build teams. There are many different card designs featuring different members in various costumes. Each one has its own level of strength and special skill, so they must be chosen carefully to make strong teams. ; Class Journal : The class journal is a system that rewards players with items for accomplishing objectives. Some objectives reset at certain intervals, whereas others function like achievements. ; Coins : This game's free (cannot be purchased) currency. It's used to perform lessons and can be used for N/R gacha pulls. ; Core Jewels : This game's premium (can be purchased) currency. Its main use is for R/SR/UR gacha pulls. ; Daily Specials : On certain days of the week, you can earn certain rewards at an increased rate. See the dedicated page for more info. ; Events : Special time-limited additions to the game. New songs and cards are added which can be exclusively earned during these periods. See the events page for information on specific events. ; Gacha : Spend in-game currency to get random cards from a limited selection. Kinda like getting something from a gachapon machine. ; Intimacy : Whenever you play a song with a certain card on your team, it's intimacy level (the bar that looks like hearts) increases. Reaching maximum allows you to perform an evolving lecture on the card, which resets the intimacy. Reaching maximum a second time awakens the card, which applies a significant stat boost. ; Lessons : Use strengthening lessons or evolving lectures to strengthen your cards by sacrificing other cards or items. ; Level : Each card has a level. By performing strengthening lessons it can be increased, which makes the card stronger (which increases your scores). ; Life : When playing a song, you have an amount of life determined by the cards on your team. Missing notes subtracts from this amount, and if it hits 0 you fail the live. ; Premium Shop : The premium shop allows you to purchase items or temporarily increase item drop rates using coins. ; Presents : Any rewards which aren't from playing songs are delivered as presents. Examples: login bonuses, event rewards. ; Rarity : Each card has a level of rarity. Ordered from least to most rare, they are N (normal), R (rare), SR (super rare), and UR (ultra rare). ; Skills : Live skills are automatically activated at certain intervals throughout a song and help to achieve higher scores. ; Stamina : Stamina is used when you play songs. You only have a limited amount, but it regenerates at a rate of one stamina point every 6 minutes (10 every hour). Alternatively, you can refill it by spending core jewels. A song at easy difficulty costs 5 stamina, normal 10, hard 15, and expert/mother 20. ; Stats : The strength of a card in certain areas. There are three types of strength stat: , , and . The types are added together, but certain leader effects only affect one of them. Additionally, cards have a separate life stat. ; Strengthening Program Time : At certain times each day (according to a schedule) you can earn special strengthening programs (also energy bull) from playing songs. ; Teams : Teams are made up of 8 cards and are needed to play songs. Their strength is determined by that of the cards on them and has a large effect on scores. ; Virtual Lives : The rhythm game part of the game. You 'perform' songs to advance in the story and earn experience, items, and new members. Category:Guides